Puppy
"Shit no. You mean why i'm pretty much copying what my dad did in every way? No I'm not. I'm hunting down the people who put him in so much pain that he nearly died. I'm using his alias pretending it is him coming back and i'm gonna take down their entire gang if I have to. Those animals can't hurt my dad like that and get away with it." ~ '''Declan to Georgie Declan Geoff Freeman AKA "Puppy" is the 2nd person to (canonically) carry on the dog vigilante legacy, he is one of 3 adopted children of dog and Anna and is the only male of them. Despite being extremely close to Mali and Quenella he isn't their brother but their cousin. Unlike Mali and Quenella, his parents are unknown but Mali and Quenella's parents knew who they were. He had a very calm manner and was very light hearted and free, he was also a child at heart still loving soft toys amusement parks candy and other things of the sort at age 19. However he had a dark side, He could snap VERY easily and was quite unpredictable especially when seeing innocents or people close to him in pain. He was at times a very terrifying psychopath if he was set off. He is a part time DJ at the fanciest nightclub in Brick city, the Lomo leading to his hobby as a music creator. He is also a professional video game player playing in a professional e-sports team named "JII" This is his theme song Appearance: Puppy is a tall tanned partly afro american young adult with light blue eyes. He has a round face with a slight goatee. His most noticeable feature are his dark brown dreadlocks which lead down to his shoulders, which are very well maintained (He cuts these off at the end of the story to protect his identity). Puppy wears a light grey tactical chestplate on top of a grey compression top and tactical vest. He wears a posh dark blue shirt unbuttoned and with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wears dark green elbow and knee pads and black fingerless sports gloves. He wears dark blue baggy shorts which reach just below his knees, and wears a utility belt clipped on top of his normal belt and black and white running shoes with long white socks. On his head, he wears a midnight blue one size fits all beanie and designer polarised sunglasses as well as a skull mask or chemical mask. He has various gold chains and small hoop earrings. Kills: * Mars Zawson (Stabbed a knife in both his hands with his own knife and let him die of blood loss) * Angelo Dias '''(MAYBE) (Huge sledgehammer hit to the face) * Dan French (Slit his throat with a kitchen knife) * Miles Feldon (Shot him in the head) * Amauri (Kicked him off a high place after roughing him up including slamming a large brick on his head) Lessons Taught: * Panossa (Shot her in the leg with a pistol, leading to the authorities arresting her and giving her heavy jail time.) * Justin Sone (Slammed his head against a wall until he was knocked out and then when the police came to the place he was arrested) * Marvin (Slammed his head against a glass window and then punched him in the forehead knocking him out cold) * Alex (Broke both his legs) * Malren (Broke his balls then drop kicked him making him fall off a 20 foot drop) * +681 Kings of Decay Bikers * +12 Leftover Beyaz Tilki Trivia/Facts: * Puppy is the youngest protagonist out of all existing action stories in the catalouge, at just 19 years old during the events of Puppy * Puppy cuts his trademark dreadlocks off at the end of the story. He very likely did this to protect his identity. * Puppy has African-American blood in him, there is much evidence to this but the most obvious being his long dreadlocks. * Just like his father, Puppy is a huge fan of Hip-Hop, mostly the classics. This is his favourite song * His main in League of Legends (the video game JII his e-sports team competes in the most) is Ahri * He is internet friends with Dreadlocks Reddy * Declan is not depressed like his father, making him a lot more relatable. ** However, he is a lot more merciless when it comes to his enemies than Dog. Category:Male Category:Character Category:Vigilante Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Protagonist Category:Main Character Category:Minor Character Category:Characters In Puppy